


throw away all the pain that I'm living

by blackkat



Series: Star Wars Smut [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Humor, Injury Recovery, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: “Youtied me to the bed,” Fox says, outraged.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix/CC-1010 | Fox/CT-4197 | Shank (Original Clone Character)
Series: Star Wars Smut [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675714
Comments: 6
Kudos: 348





	throw away all the pain that I'm living

“You _tied me to the bed_ ,” Fox says, outraged.

Shank has the gall to roll his eyes at him, even as he strokes a hand down Fox’s chest, pausing to cup his pecs. “Not _tightly_ ,” he counters. “You can get out of it if you want.”

“Just not to go do paperwork,” Kix adds, and Fox refuses to bend, even at the feel of Kix's fingers carding through his hair. The press of Shank’s lips against the back of his neck makes him shiver, but he sets his jaw—

And groans, helpless to resist, as Shank presses a thigh up between his, letting him rock against it.

“No paperwork,” Shank agrees, smug. “Why’d you want to do paperwork right now, anyway?”

Fox can't quite remember. It wasn’t _that_ important, or at least not as important as the way Kix is stroking his hair, the way Shank’s hands are kneading his chest as he kisses his way across Fox’s throat. The knee between his thighs is just barely enough pressure, and Fox growls in frustration, tugs on the long rope tethering him to the headboard, and says, “Let me _up_.”

Shank scoffs, but he unwraps himself from Fox, helps him sit up. “You're recovering from _lightsaber burns_ ,” he says, on the edge of scathing. “If you think we’re going to let you wander around Coruscant—”

Fox makes a rude gesture at him, shoves forward, and gets his mouth on Kix's cock in one greedy motion. Kix gasps, hand going tight in Fox’s hair, but he loosens it a moment later, stroking down, hooking his fingers around the back of Fox’s skull.

“Easy,” he soothes, “slowly, don’t hurt yourself.”

Fox rolls his eyes, tonguing the smooth head, sucking lightly on it and then rolling it in his mouth. In the same moment, though, a hand swats his bare ass, and he hisses in offense.

“Don’t roll your eyes at us,” Shank warns, but the asshole is smirking as he settles behind Fox, the click of a tube of lube opening sending a shiver up Fox’s spine. “We’re invested in keeping you in one piece, you know.”

Kix's soft little breaths as Fox works his cock are reason enough to ignore Shank, and Fox does so stubbornly, swallowing down Kix's shaft and dragging back up, trying to take it all even as Kix's strong hands hold him back. The restraint makes Fox impatient, makes him want to shove forward and resist, but he _can't_ and that makes him feel even greedier. He pushes, and Kix holds him back, and Shank’s interested hum vibrates through him.

“I think this should be how we keep everyone in bed from now on,” he tells Kix. “Promise them sex and tie them up.”

Kix tips his head back, and soft rocks of his hips into Fox’s mouth make Fox moan. “Seems to be working,” he agrees, breathless, and his fingers are tightening in Fox’s hair again, involuntary twitches as he moans.

“Better than I expected, even,” Shank agrees, and the feeling of cool, slicked fingers sliding into him makes Fox moan. There's a hand on his hip, a light tug, and he lets himself be moved, toppled down onto his side with his head in Kix's lap. Shank tucks himself up behind him again, curled around Fox as he slides his fingers deep, and Fox groans.

“Have to keep you off that side,” Shank says, rough, and tugs Fox’s leg back over his hip, opening him up with deep, twisting strokes. Blindly, Fox turns his head, and Shank leans in and kisses him, quick and filthy, then gives him a smirk. “You taste like Kix.”

“I wonder why,” Kix says dryly, but when Fox reaches for him, he helps Fox slide closer, guides his cock back into Fox’s mouth. “Slow.”

It’s an order, even if it’s just one word, and Fox shivers. He leans in, letting Kix's hands support him, and the feeling of Shank’s fingers stretching him out, Kix's cock sliding into his throat—it’s enough to entirely blot out the pain lingering beneath his ribs. He clutches at Kix's thigh, reaches back and feels Shank’s hand catch his, and shudders out a moaning breath as Shank’s fingers spread and stroke deep.

“Shh,” Shank breathes against his shoulder, like Fox can't feel his smirk. “We’ve got you.”

“We’ll take care of you, Fox,” Kix promises, breathless, and Fox closes his eyes and lets himself believe it.


End file.
